1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to heating device, and more particularly, is directed towards heat exchangers for freestanding heating units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Freestanding heating units are inefficient heat sources inasmuch as a great percentage of the heat passes through the exhaust duct and out of the chimney. Various devices, which have been designed to utilize this wasted heat, have been introduced with varying degree of success.